btncfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gods of Cumar
Almost all of the peoples living in the Kinship of Cumar, Free Peoples and Dark Enemies, pray to or homage one of the nine gods of the Kinship of Cumar, even if it is just to pay lip service. The history of the Gods, their functions, and their servants often causes confusion with ambassadors from other kingdoms just because the Kinship religious belt is so complex. Even young people sometimes get confused by it. To add to the confusion, many of the heavenly host are referred to as both their Dunnish names AND their Quendi names, often put together. To state it clearly, the Pantheon of the Kinship is made up of one Supreme Deity, eight Arch-Angels, and countless angels and spirits to tend to them and/or help the world work in according to the true god's will. Arda '''is the name of both the Supreme Being and the Quendi word for holy. Most people believe that referring to the Supreme Being by her name is irreverent, so they often switch to one of her formal titles, most often simply The One. The One is the only true god in the pantheon, the creator being who brought the world, the angels, and the people into existence with Her thought and Her music, referred to as the Eternal Symphony. Most Men worship the one. Below Arda are the first eight Arch-Angels she thought into existence, the '''Ulvatar. Although these eight beings have vast cosmic power and rule multiple aspects of the world and lifestyles, they are still but angels in service to the One. To most people, there's no real distinction made and the Ulvatar are treated as and worshiped as gods. Because A'Ibys brought Evil into the world and corrupted three other Ulvatar during the Discord, A'Ibys and the other three Ulvatar he corrupted are worshiped as evil gods. Obeying the will and instructions of the Ulvatar are the Ulari. The Ulari are considered the military of Heaven. Four ranks of Ulari, thousands of these angels in the service of one of the Ulvatar and The One, protect mankind from the ranks of the Fallen Ulari. These latter are known by many names, most often Demons of The Pale. Demons of the Pale, unlike the Ulari, are likewise ranked from Rank 1 to rank 9, with rank 1 demons being the weakest such as imps, to the earthshaking powerful rank 9 demons, the balrogs. Even dragons fear balrogs. Finally, at the lowest rank of the ladder are The Olori. These angels have very specific tasks, such as guiding the moon in it's proper orbit, ensuring the the tidesare regular, keep rivers flowing smoothly, and such. Unlike the Ulvatar who can't and the Ulari who won't take physical shape on the world the Olori often do, and are encountered as dryads, nymphs, sylphs, and other faerie beings. Arda, The One Symbol: A silver tree surmounted by stars on a green field Other Names: Ethridiir (Q. "Shining One"), The Great Mother (Udun), The Truth (Kalzov), Ellahiru (D. "Earth Mother") The Usuper (Easterlings) Name of Religion: Onanism As the famous scribe Dune Celeborn wrote so eloquently in his Histories, in the begging was The One, and the One was all, and all was The One. She is the true God of the world, omnipotent and omnipresent. Seeking beings that she could love, she created the eight Ulvatar and, with them, wove the universe into being with the Eternal Symphony. The One is love, mercy, and forgiveness; she is also time, fate, destiny, and order. She knows all that is and will be, knows the truth of the heart and thoughts, and watches and loves every single being alive on the world all at the same time. Onanism teaches the simple adage that Love Conquers All. Through the practicing of loving others, forgiving the crimes people committ on the indivual, and showing mercy all evils can be vanquished, all ills healed, and all chaos soothed out. Even the coldest, black orc heart can respond well to love, and learn to love himself. These ideals and philosophies have caused many to think that Onanists are helpless pacificist, but not so. Onasnists can, and have proven to be, fierce and dedicated warriors. Many Chevaliers, Exorcists, and Zealots are Onanists. Onanists dedicate themselves to serving the world through love. They meet the demands of the needy, often hold prominent public offices such as judges, and run homeless shelters and soup kitchens all in the name of love. Everything they do is for love, and the love of others; including taking up the sword when need be. Onanism is generally practiced by Mannish cultures but it turns away no race. Dari Alur Symbol: A rearing lion of yellow flames of a red field. Religion: Aluri,followers are Aulrites Other Names: The Lion of The West, The Fiery Lord, The Eternal King, The Falme of Heaven, Banishers of Shadows The Ulvatar Dari Alur was the First Thought of The One, and as such is considered the commander of the Ulvatar as a whole. His form on earth in the First Age was that of a massive lion composed entirely of flame. He governs rulership, leadership, truth, justice, and honor. and is followed in that capacitiy by the majorite of his followers: Mannish cultures, some elves, and a fair number of Udun. He created Man as a reward for his loyal service and beautiful contribution to the Eternal Symphony and expects Men to follow his precepts. In some, (IE The Easterlings) he is greatly disappointed, so the dogma goes. The word Alur is a Dunnish shortening of the Quendi word Alurdalonde, which means "The first". Alurites believe that as their god is stern, they too must be stern. This doesn't mean they are control freaks or incapable of taking advice, it means that they conduct themselves with professionalism, dont give in to their own emotions, and treat others with respect. Justice and mercy go hand in hand. Minor sins are absolved, greater sins are put before the Courts for proper punishment. An Alurite does not turn away people in need, nor does he refuse to take action when a wrongdoing is being committed in his sight. An Alurist will never give in to the vile sins of deceit, they will keep their word, and they will not inflict violence on another unprovoked. Naturally, Aluri is strongly favored by the Southrons. Men believe that upon death their souls rush to Heaven to meet Dari Alur and be brought before The One to hear Dari Alur's final judgment upon their life. Those that have pleased him and The One will pass into the eternal meadow of Parisia. Those evil Men will be cast for all eternity into the Timeless Void to be devoured over and over and over again by A'Ibys. Please read on to The Gods, 2.